1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a tool useful in the oil and gas industry to free and/or disconnect from equipment stuck in a subterranean well, and more particularly to a tool for jarring loose stuck equipment and/or disconnecting from equipment.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is not surprising that tools and equipment used in drilling subterranean oil and gas wells sometimes become stuck downhole. Generally, as a well's depth increases so does its deviation from straight or at least from the intended path. When a tool or other piece of equipment becomes stuck downhole, the art provides various devices to unstick the tool or, oftentimes as a last result, to disconnect from the stuck tool.
This application for patent discloses and claims an improved combination jar or bumper tool and disconnect device.